Brothers In Arms
by Dustchu
Summary: Years ago there was a war, between Pokemorphs and Humans. we lost big time, millions of lives were lost on both sides and for what exactly? I don;t know why we lost, but I'll tell you one thing. Even though Life out here is hell and anybody could be out to get me. I am not going down without a fight… so come and get me.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 00: Prologue**

_*Bzzt* "The year is 2019 *Bzzt*nd the world is no longer under our control." *Bzzt* "It all happened so fast, we didn't stand a chance. We were*Bzzt*tnumbered and outgunned." *Bzzt* "They used our own nukes against us for Arceus sake!" *Bzzt* "They didn't let up their assault, they kept on until our holdout in the old warehouse was destroyed… My whole family k*Bzzt*ed by those Morph bastards!" *Bzzzzzt* "My whole squad butchered by a *Bzzzzzzt* Morph, I got nothing left to fight for… I'm sorry; Arceus have mercy on my soul." *Bang* *Thud*_

I sighed as I put the camera away, thought that would be something useful, not some suicide crap.

Oh, didn't see you there. Maybe you're wondering what that dude was talking about, well, I'll explain all I've learned over the past ten years.

For one thing it's not 2019, it's actually 2038.

Sometime around the Sixteenth or Seventeenth Century humans and Pokemon started to merge together, creating a whole new breed of being. They looked human in appearance but were Bipedal, had Pokémon attributes like ears, a tail etc. and could speak the human language. They were very similar to humans as they could use our tech and even breed with us, they could also utilize the abilities of Pokémon; steel wing Ice beam and thunder-shock to name a few, but their power was about half as powerful as a Pokémon's.

But of course there were some people who saw them as monsters or abominations that needed to be killed off. At first they were hunted for sport and isolated and cut off from the human race, then sometime later some were captured and used as slave labor, but as time passed and various laws established, they were released from the captivity of their slave owners and integrated into society and peace soon reigned across earth and Pokémorphs were almost treated as equals… Keyword _Almost._

Due to all the crap that went on in the fifties up to the seventies, such as morphs not being paid the same amount of money as their Human co-workers. Anti-Pokémorph groups like the Brotherhood of Humana, a group that has intense hate for Pokémorph kind, typical racist bullshit. Etc. They began to loathe the human race.

Sometime around the eighties Pokémorph Idealists started popping up here and there and started spreading propaganda about why they had to live among such "Inferior creatures." Such as humans, the idealists saw us as "Gods Mistakes" "An Inferior Breed." Or some shit like that, they said the same about Pokémon as well, they saw them lowly beasts that have no place on earth.

And of course their ideas spread like Raging Firestorm let loose by a pissed off Groudon in heat! Okay maybe I'm overreacting, but they managed to get morphs (Which made up a good third of overall life on earth) to believe in it.

By 2015 that's when it all hit the fan. They declared war on us, a war that involved every Man Women Child and Pokémon, and this was forever known as "The Pokémorph Revolution." Every government obviously took action and retaliated with their armies, but for some reason we lost… Why?

The reason why, humans with the most advanced tech and weaponry and skilled men lost against an enemy that should be no powerful then us? We were outnumbered and outgunned; we were up against forces that could wield the very elements at their fingertips, Fire, water, even freaking grass for Mew's sake, even the wind and psychic powers! And people wonder why we lost, humans versus Pokémorph? Pretty obvious who would win there.

The war, I guess you could say officially "Ended" around 2021, but scattered guerrilla forces and resistance comprised of humans, and Pokémorphs that didn't agree with the newly formed Pokémorph empire's radical ways remain, desperately fighting back against an enemy with whatever they got.

The outcome of the Revolution, the morphs get to live in the vast utopias that were built over our cities, Humans? We get to live in the ruins and wastes of the world.

Pokémorphs get the best in medical care, grade A technology, a perfect education, great food and money comes out the ass and a decent place to live to boot, along with a toilet to shit in.

Human life, you're screwed, you get nothing. There's no medical care out here and no safe place to hide out, out here People fight over the most trivial of things, from small scraps of stale bread to a quart of dirty water. The Morphs use us for their own entertainment, making us fight for small scraps of food or just to satisfy their sadistic side, its madness.

My name is Dustin Morin, and I'm one of the few thousand survivors living out here in the war torn battlegrounds of Michigan, I'm alone out here, no family and no friends, they're all dead, except me.

Maybe you're wondering why I haven't killed myself yet. I mean I got nobody to fight for, nothing to protect, what keeps me going? Well, I don't know what really, maybe there is some benevolent force watching over me or something, hell how should I know, maybe the gods have plans for me.

But I'll tell you one thing. Even though Life out here is hell and everybody could be out to get me.

I am not going down without a fight… so come and get me.


	2. New Years Day

**Wow this story is getting a lot of views and fast! :D I like it**

** I would like to thank those who reviewed last chapter**

**1 **StylishDescent also gave me a good idea. I hoe you enjoy this chapter :)

**2 **ElementalChaos115 Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**3 **LagomorphKhere's Here's the update buddy! :D hope you enjoy! :D

**Note: "Talking" "**_**Thinking**_**" "Breakdancing" :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin but the story and **_**my **_**characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 01: New Years Day**

Date: 01/1/2038

13:00 Hours

Name: Dustin Morin

Age: 18

Species: Human

Location: Lake Michigan, Michigan.

Well, here I am, back home well, what's left of it. The areas around Lake Michigan was a pretty cool place before the war, there were trees and lush grass, I'm willing to bet some nice people too, but all that changed. This place became the battleground for many large conflicts, between the US and the empire. A lot of lives were lost that day on both sides.

Now the place looks, horrid. The ground was scorched to a dark brown and the trees were black with rot and decay, massive craters pockmarked the ground from where small bombs went off. Old tanks sit here and there blown to oblivion, their barrels bent or pointed high into the sky. Burnt out shells of pre-war cars sat on cracked highways with their occupants melted to the seats, some human some morph. decrepit buildings still stood somewhat, their windows blasted out and the merchandise looted years ago.

I looked over at an Abrams tank and saw two kids playing on it, they both looked about ten years old. One a human who was swinging on the barrel the other a Charmander morph sitting on said barrel, they were wearing tattered clothing and their parents were nowhere to be seen.

They saw me coming and waved, big smiles were on their faces. I waved back and continued back to my hideout. I lived on Lake Michigan, how you ask? One of those ferries crashed on one of the small islands near the mainland, I lived on it.

I made it to the beach and saw a familiar sight. The water was mildly clean and slightly iced over from the cold weather and some small boats were sailing through the water, most likely fishermen or people looking for something to do.

At the end of the dock sat a wooden boat, it wasn't anything special, just a small four seated boat with an engine and paddles.

With a sigh I threw my brown colored and tattered back pack into the boat and hopped in, I grabbed the pull starter and yanked until the engine sprang to life. The boat then started moving forward through the water, very slowly.

The water was murky but still clear enough to see through, at the bottom of the lake sat rocks and swimming through the water were various aquatic Pokémon, from Krabby to Corsala to Seel and Magikarp, It would be a beautiful sight, if there wasn't also carnage from the war. Several fighter jets and bombers as well as small attack boats sat at the bottom, watery tombs for the damned.

I could make out some water morphs and humans at the bottom and some were scavenging from the wreck of a C-130, must be rebels looking for gear. They pay no mind to me as I floated over them.

My place of living was coming up and I could see it. It was a small ferry that had been beached on the island during the war and amazingly it sat up straight instead of on its side. It was colored a dull white with rust setting in at the bottom with several large holes from guns and explosives pock marking its left side and bow, the back of it had a massive amount of graffiti painted on it and the front where vehicles drive in was let down. The deck was battered from the elements and the windows smashed to pieces, it looked haunted.

I landed on the beachhead and tied my boat to a tree so it wouldn't float away, that would suck. I grabbed my pack and shouldered it as I walked over to the entrance, three vehicles sat on the deck, a blue Subaru, a white Dodge van, and a sliver El Camino. Their wheels flat and windows fogged, one of the doors on the van was wide open.

I pulled out my switch blade and quietly placed my pack down under the van, I quietly made my way over to the door and kicked it shut, A yell of surprise emanated from the driver's seat as someone stumbled out of the back falling to the deck with a thud. It was a morph, but not just any morph, it was a Pidgeot morph! I rushed over to it and grabbed it by the color of its shirt and it was a female from the looks of it, I held my knife up to her neck. "What are you doing here morph?" I asked in a threatening voice.

She looked me dead in the eye and I noticed her eyes were dark green, a fire burned in them. "None of your business human."

Her words hurt "Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

She hummed in thought then replied. "Yep." Then knee'd me in the groin, I fell to the deck holding my 'area' as it felt like it was on fire!

"No" I coughed. "Fair!"

She looked down at me with her wing arms crossed. "All's fair in love and war, and this ain't love." She said.

I got back up faster than lightning and put my arm around her shoulder and held her tightly, she smelled like a flower. "It can be if you want it to be." I gestured to the area around us, then to the van and looked at her seductively. "We're all alone, and that van sure is comfy, if you're up for it." I offered, batting my eyebrows at her.

She smiled sweetly then grabbed my arm and bent it behind my back quite painfully, damn! "If you want any of this," She gestured to her body. "You gotta buy me dinner first." Then let me go.

I stumbled forward but caught myself and rubbed my arm. "You sure do know how to handle a man Lily." I remarked as she was so weirdly strong for a bird morph, so scary.

I glanced over my shoulder and got a glimpse of her outfit, she wore a relatively tight blue shirt that hugged her chest and showed off her moderately sized breasts, over that she wore a brown open wool jacket, and on her lower body she wore a pair of torn blue jeans and hiking boots. Her long golden red hair was tied in a pony-tail which flew with the breeze.

She was one of my friends… okay I may have lied about not having any friends, so sue me.

Popping my arm which brought a look of disgust to Lily's face I asked. "So where is everybody?"

"Teddy's helping Freddie with something and I don't know where Kyle is, Ann's gone to the mainland to check on those patrols we spotted a month ago and…"

Out talk was disrupted by fireworks in the sky, it was New Years a while ago and everyone on the mainland was having the time of their lives, drinking the finest booze and eating good food. "Assholes." I muttered, always doing something to piss me off.

I went over to the back of the van to retrieve my bag I hid, I held it up to Lily whose face lit up. "What did you manage to get?"

I opened the bag and pulled out two bottles of water and some cans of assorted food, I threw a bottle to her and she caught it and gave me a thankful look before unscrewing the top and drinking some.

I sighed as I sat on one of the benches on the deck that wasn't completely rotted, I sat my bag beside me and looked into the sky. "I was like this close to getting caught today." I said, holding my two fingers an inch apart.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so lazy you wouldn't have almost got caught." She remarked with a smile.

I chuckled. "Yeah, maybe if the supplies were in easier places to get I wouldn't be coming back here so late."

She scoffed. "Fat chance." She sat down next to me before changing the subject. "So how far did you have to go in this time?" she questioned, her tone of voice was serious.

"ST Charles, I got chased that way and had to grab what I could while trying to get out, it wasn't fun walking all the way to Benton Harbor." I explained to her as I leaned back. "These runs are getting harder and harder."

"Well it doesn't help that you have a rep."

"I can't help that I'm so awesome they had to put out a sexy alert on me." I joked, making her scoff and get up.

"Uh huh." she looked like she was about to comment but acted like she heard something.

She walked over to the starboard side and peered over, I looked over as well and saw a small boat coming up, and a lantern was dangling from the end of a pole attached to the bow. I got and grabbed my knife which I dropped while Lily prepared an attack.

The boat that landed contained none other than our friend Kyle, he stepped off his boat and greeted us, his accent heavy and southern. "Howdy do ya'll!" as he walked over to us.

Kyle was another friend of mine I met a while back and he was human, he was wearing his loose red checkered flannel shirt and white stained tank-top and wading pants with combat boots, his hair was long brown and unwashed as it hung in front of navy blue eyes that held a fiery passion.

"Hey Kyle." Lily greeted back as she walked over to him and hugged him, how come I didn't get a hug?

"Howdy Dustin, how'd the raid go?"

I showed him what I got. "Not well, got enough food for a couple of days." I answered gloomily. Kyle then went back to his boat and pulled out a giant net.

"Looky what I got!" he had a giant net full of fish.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, there were tons of fish in the net, some as big as my head and as small as my hand. "Where'd you get all that?"

"I went fishin, and caught me I mother lode!" he said as he put the net down.

"Fishing huh?" I asked, something smells funny here and it ain't him. Well, mostly not him, he smelled pretty bad.

"Yea, maybe I got them from teh water, or maybe I stole them from a empire fishin truck, same thing." He said nonchalantly as he walked over to the ferry and at down, wait.

"Did you steal from an Empire fishing truck?" I asked, almost laughing.

He looked up in thought then nodded. "Yea."

I laughed heartily as I sat down next to him. "Ha! I approve."

Lily shook her head. "Only you would be crazy enough to walk up to a empire's fishing truck and rob it." she then looked to me. "Well, second crazy, Dustin's pretty crazy too now that I think about a certain event that may have happened a while ago." She recalled.

I scoffed. "You still remember that after all these years?" I asked, flabbergasted. She nodded. "Oh man, that was so long ago."

"Wha?" Kyle asked, scratching the back of his head as dandruff fell out of it, gross dude.

"It was when I and Lily first met!" I exclaimed as I got up and shot over to her ad grappled her into a hug, she gave up and hugged me back. "Twas a glorious day!" I shouted in a British accent, making Lily giggle.

* * *

***Flashback***

Pov: Third person

Time: Eight years ago

It was a sunny day in the ruins of Fairfield Iowa, it would be a good day, if it were not for all of the burnt relics from the war. War machines sat on the battlefield unused and full a holes and the ground had small patches of brown grass setting here and there.

On the cracked Highway leaning against a rusted convertible was a tired nine year old Pidgey morph. Her clothes dirty from traveling through the war torn wastes and not having the luxury of a washing machine and her short brown hair was matted down to her skull from sweat, her name was Lily Lightfeather and she looked horrible.

She lugged a small purple knapsack to her and pulled a water bottle out of it and guzzled half its contents. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked up to the sky, several bird type Pokémon circled overhead, assuming she was going to croak soon so they could get a quick meal.

She put the bottle back into her pack as she scowled at the birds. "Dang birds." She muttered as she began moving again.

Little did she know she was being followed by two humans, filled with intent to cause harm.

She walked not twelve feet before encountering a human, he was dressed in filthy ragged clothing and had dirty black hair and crazy looking eyes, he was known as Buggy.

She was about to walk the other way only to be stopped by another human, he looked basically the same as the other one only he was wearing a tattered prison jumpsuit and had long messy brown hair that hung all the way down to his chest, he was known as Drak.

"Whatta we got here?" Drak said, looking at Lily with a lustful gaze.

"A straggler, and a morph to." Buggy replied, his gaze the same.

Lily's look was one of fear as she looked between the two, she hugged her knapsack to her small chest.

"Think she might be any fun." Drak asked as he suddenly grabbed her and threw her to the ground, she hit the dirt with a squeal of pain as she hit her elbow.

She clutched her arm and realized her arm is sprained, she looked at the two and saw them getting closer to her as she got back up and took on a defensive stance.

"Why don't we have a little fun with her." Buggy muttered as he began to take off what was covering his nether regions.

Drak's foot was on her keeping her from running. "She's a little young but that ain't gunna stop me from having some fun." Drak stated as he began to take of his prison jumpsuit.

He then grabbed her by her arm and she scratched him across the face making him recoil in pain, he looked at her with a look of rage as he raised his hand. "Little bitch!" he brought his fist down and hit her sending her to the dirt.

Tears streamed from her eyes and she tried crawling away but was stopped as one of them kicked her in the gut causing her to cry out in pain, she clutched her stomach as she tried crawling away again.

He was about to hit her again until he was hit in the head by something making him stumble in surprise, he whipped around to see a human holding a homemade slingshot in one hand and a rock in the other. He had a small pouch of rocks dangling from his waist and a weird grin on his face.

"Who the fuck are you!?" he yelled as the kid hopped down from the car he was standing on, he walked not two feet before stopping.

The kid smiled. "I'm Dustin." He looked at Lily. "What are you two doing to that girl?" he asked in an innocent tone, it creeped Lily out.

Drak smirked. "We're about to have some fun with this little bitch" He kicked her again, she was sobbing quietly now as she looked at the kid with a pleading look. Drak eyed her body with a lustful grin, much to Dustin's disgust.

Dustin tilted his head. "Lesson? What did she do?" he asked as he tossed the rock he had up into the air and caught it, he repeated this process several times.

"She came across us." Buggy said as hands twitched as his eyes kept going from her chest to her waist and rear, bastard.

She covered herself with her arms and went into a fetal position. Right now she felt like dying after this, she just prayed it was fast.

"Okay." Was all he said as he caught the rock he tossed and put it in the sling, he aimed at Drak and fired, the rock flew through the air and struck him in the face, something cracked as blood started spurting out of his nose. His hands flew to his face as he screamed in pain.

Buggy charged at Dustin drawing a rusty sharpened screw driver, he had a frenzied look on his face.

Dustin put the slingshot into his pouch and pulled out a wrench, it looked pretty old but was less rusty then the screwdriver. Dustin charged as well, his face oddly calm.

The two clashed as Lily watched on with a pained expression, her stomach hurt and she felt weak as she tried to stand, her knees shook and she felt like she was about to puke. Lily watched as Dustin swung at Buggy and smacked him on the arm making him drop the screw driver, unfortunately He dropped the wrench and the two were throwing fists. Lily took this opportunity to try and escape, only to have Drak tackle and throw her to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going bitch!" he bellowed as he slapped her across the face, she cried out and tried to fight back but her strength was feeble compared to this brute. He then straddled her and tried to rip her shirt off, if she didn't swipe him across the face yet again with her sharp claws. "Slut!" he yelled as he began tearing at her shirt with jagged finger nails.

Dustin saw this and kicked Buggy in the groin and picked up his wrench and threw it with all his might, it flew through the air and hit Drak right in the head, he flew off Lily and hit the ground, he was dead.

Buggy saw this and screamed insanely as he leapt as Dustin, a murderous glint in his eyes. Dustin turned around and saw him just in time to roll out of the way, he grabbed the screwdriver and jumped on Buggy with a mildly high pitched yell, he latched onto Buggy much like a tick would and began stabbing him in the back, arms, neck and finally the head. Buggy gurgled out a yell as blood started to fill his mouth and he fell to his knees, Blood flowed freely from his wounds and he fell to the ground as a puddle of blood formed around him.

Dustin shuddered as he dropped the bloody screw driver, his hands were covered in blood and dirt as well as his jacket and shirt. He looked back over at Lil and saw her sitting on her knees, her shirt was ripped to pieces and her chest was partially exposed as her arms were covering it, her body shook slightly and he could see she was sobbing. He jogged over to her only to have her scream in terror, he clasped his hands over his ears.

She spoke, her voice hiccups and sobs. "D-don't h-h-hurt me please." She begged.

Dustin held up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you miss." He said sincerely as he took off his jacket and walked over to her.

She looked at the jacket and wondered what he was doing. "What are you…" she was caught off guard as he placed his jacket around her to cover up her chest, she looked up at his eyes and saw they were a dark green color. She also saw something in them, deep worry and concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She hugged the jacket closer to her as she replied. "My head hurts, and my stomach." Touching the spot on her head where she was hit, she winced in pain, it felt swollen.

He reached for her face and pushed back a couple of strands of hair, this startled her some but she didn't scream. Dustin smiled warmly. "You look fine, just need to rest and you'll be fine." he replied, a smile still present on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked, wiping tears off her face.

He held out his hand and smiled even bigger. "I'm Dustin."

She took his hand and he gently helped her up off the ground, she sniffled and said. "I'm Lily." She replied softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily." Dustin then bowed, he stood back up. "We should get going, I know a place we can hide out, if you want to come with me that is." He offered.

She thought for a moment, this kid just helped her and he doesn't look like a bad sort. "_I think I can trust him._" she decided. "I'll come with you, if I won't be too much trouble."

Dustin nodded. "The more the merrier, I have a feeling we'll be the best of friends." he proclaimed. Lily giggled, she liked him already.

* * *

***End Flashback***

"And we've been best friends ever since!" I exclaimed, much to Lily's amusement.

"Well ain't that a suhweet, you two are love birds ain't ya!" he said, poking a finger at me then Lily.

Lily's eyes went wide out of the corner of my eye, I took advantage of this. "Yeah! Just an hour ago we were rocking that van back and forth." I agreed as I pointed my finger at the van. "She's pretty rough in bed, just the way I like it."

Lily had swung her feathered are at me and sent me flying into the lake as she yelled. "JERK!" then stormed off.

I swam up t the top as fast as I could and breathed in the fresh air, and wondered, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Name: Lily Lightfeather

Species: Pidgeot

Age: 17

Location: Ferry camp

"_He is such a jerk!_" I thought as I felt my face get warm, I slapped myself a couple of times and shook my head. "_But he's a nice jerk._" If it wasn't for him I would've been… I shook my head again, don't think about that. It was a long time ago, I need to forget that.

I looked over the railing and saw Dustin climb out of the water. His medium length dark brown hair was drenched and hung in front of his dark green eyes, his black tee shirt and green army jacket was sopping wet along with his jeans and running shoes.

She scoffed at the length of his hair. "_He needs a haircut._" She thought as she watched him shake the water off his 'Mane' ever since I could remember I've always had to help him with his hair, he could cut it himself but he always gets me to do it. I don't hate doing it or anything, I like to help.

He caught me looking and yelled. "Thanks for that, I needed a bath!" he then looked over at Kyle. "But then again you probably should've hit him, damn dude you smell worse than a Muk in heat!" he exclaimed, covering his nose in disgust as he made his way back over to the ferry, the more he got closer the more he wished he wasn't

"You both smell pretty bad to tell you the truth." I told them, they really did.

"I don' smell that bad." Kyle voiced in his defense as he smelled himself, only to recoil. "Never mind."

I laughed. Those two are just, weird, I guess could be the word to describe them and how they are.

Dustin walked past me going into a room, he popped his head back out. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to catch some Z's, you guys should head back to the church and I'll meet you in the morning." Was all he said as he closed the door.

I sighed. I really don't understand that guy, why does he stay here when he could be staying with us at the church? It's much safer without worrying about the tide turning your home into a giant tomb.

I jumped up onto the railing and spread my wings and took flight as Kyle hopped onto hit boat and started it up, we both headed back home.

* * *

Name: Dustin Morin

Species: Human

Age: 18

Location: Ferry camp, Dustin's room.

"_Well they're gone."_ I thought as I watched Kyle speed away on his dingy while Lily flew through the air.

With a sigh I took of my clothes except my boxers and let them dry out, I'll need them in the morning. I went over to my desk which was old and wooden and pulled out my foot-locker, it was about as big as a chest and colored sliver, some rust covered it in places. I opened it and inside were several documents and file folders, most of which contained last known locations of a certain individual.

I picked one up and began flipping through it with a scowl, I hated this person, and he wasn't even a morph for crying out loud. Whoever it is, I'm going to find him, and kill him for what he did.

* * *

**A/n: And there we have it, a new chapter, wow I got this done fast!**

**Also, for the first time ever. I have decided to accept OC's. *flails around and laughs manically, falls off chair and hits TV* Damn it!**

**Anyways, I have never written another person's character before, so if you do submit an OC, take it easy on me if I mess it up a little will ya? If I do tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it.**

**So below is the template to use for submitting a character.**

**(Can be you from RL, or can be a created character of yours, it doesn't matter either will do.;))**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Species and Race: (Human? Pokemorph? No aliens please. :)) **

**Alignment: (When I mean alignment I mean, is your character with the Rebels, part of the Empire, a survivor in the wastes, an escaped convict perhaps?)**

**Rank: (not needed if not a part of either the Rebels or the Empire.)**

**Personality: (Short and simple. Please be descriptive on this.)**

**Hair color/Description: (Go nuts, but not too nuts.)**

**Eye color/ Description: (I love eyes, I love the colors! :D)**

**Appearance: (Nothing too out of place please, I don't want a character submitted that looks like Boba Fett XD)**

**Weapons: (no lasers, no rockets, no light sabers, no God smiting weapons. If your character is a part of the Empire or the Rebels then they can have an assault rifle or something, but nothing to OP please. And if they're not, then they must have something primitive, like an axe, knife, Bow, again no OP.)**

**Skills: (Lock picking, free running. Be creative.)**

**History: (Again be creative, but make it believable please.)**

**(EDIT!) Pokemon: (You can have up to one two or three, (preferably one.) if you want info on what Pokemon are allowed to be used, ask and I'll answer. and don't be afraid to add a little something special to your Pokemon, special coloring, scars whatever :))**

* * *

**Here's an example of a finished template.**

**Name: Dustin Morin**

**Age: 18**

**Species and Race: Human/Caucasian**

**Alignment: Citizen/Thief.**

**Personality: Relaxed, Loves to Eat, A bit of a jackass but a caring individual.**

**Hair Color/Description: Medium length black/brown hair with a strip of sliver near the front.**

**Eye color/Description: Dark green with orange flecks around the irises.**

**Appearance: Ghost white skin with several scars running down his right arm, wears a worn dark green army jacket with a faded emblem on the front, underneath that is a black tee shirt torn on the bottom, wears travel worn blue jeans and black/white running shoes.**

**Weapons: Tends to carry a switchblade around in his left pocket, but will change it up and use his fists if the need arises.**

**Skills: **

**1) Hand to hand combat.**

**2) Parkour. (Free running up walls and over gaps.)**

**3) Due to a certain time in his life, is able to understand Pokémon to a certain degree.**

**History: Grew up on a ranch in eastern Michigan in a cordoned off zone for humans where he and his family raised Pokémon, he loves Pokémon with a floppy passion and loves being around them. He grew up around many species of Pokémon so he's not afraid to get near bigger ones like Charizard or Gyarados. But all was not well, a unknown warlord led an attack on the small ranch and killed all but Dustin who managed to get away thanks to a Charizard he raised since birth. It flew him away from the battle and landed outside the ruins of a small town, Dustin told the Charizard to go as he didn't want him to get hurt, that was the last he saw of him.**

**Two years later he would meet Lily Lightfeather and the two would become the best of friends eventually after that he would meet up with the rest of his friends and decide to band together, for survival.**

**Pokemon:**

**1) Charizard: Jet black/red eyes/several large scars on chest. (Mia)**

**2) Oshawott: Dark blue/white eyes.**

**3) Pikachu: Dark yellow/Blue eyes.**

* * *

**So there you are, get cracking. But I will only accept a maximum of Ten OC's and **_**Only**_** through a PM, **_**DO NOT**_** put them in the reviews please, if you do not get picked, then I apologize. But I will open this again in the future.**

**(EDIT!) also if you need any help, like something with weapons or anything at all, just ask ;)**

**I looked forward to what you guys come up with.**

**Please R&R and peace :D**


	3. Some New Faces

**A/n Whoo! This story has gotten popular fast… I love it! And I would like to thank those who reviewed last chapter.**

**1 Arcanemaster2324. Thanks for telling about the error buddy, you're a pal ;)**

**2 LagomorphKing. I'm glad to hear that. :) hope you enjoy this chappie :D**

**3 StylishDescent. Thanks buddy! :D and here's the awesome chapter, along with *gets hit by rock, KO***

**4 Benmor. Thanks for the OC but I can only accept them through a PM, that way I can ask questions. Could you send it through a PM with some more info?**

**Also there's only 1 slot left for an OC! :O better hurry! :D**

**Now on with the show!**

**(UPDATE!) I fixed up this chapter a bit, making some part longer and taking Ryan's part out. it will be included in the third chapter. sorry! :(still enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 02: Some New Faces

Date: 01/1/2038

19:43 Hours

Pov: Third

Location: Lake Michigan, Washington Island.

The sky had a dull grey color to it as clouds moved slowly south-west, they looked like rain clouds. A light cool breeze was blowing across what little grass that was on Washington Island and given the wintery conditions it felt like a cold hell, a very cold hell.

The small island was nothing much, just a small dirt road and a couple of still living trees, in one sat a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, all of them were perched together for warmth.

Sitting on a rock sat a young human male his expression was neutral as he wrote in a lightly colored gray notebook, his writing utensil was a very short dark blue pencil that was close to breaking.

His name was Snow Silverthorne and he was a writer, he had traveled and wandered around Michigan learning what he could, while searching for any sign his missing father. He had live with his father until he was ten, when all of their stuff was stolen (which wasn't much) and his father was kidnapped by a family of Pokémorphs. They left a note saying "You have no use, filthy human. Die in the wastes like you should." He's been alone ever since.

His attire consisted of a blue/white winter hat with ear flaps and a dark blue scarf wrapped snugly around his neck, concealing a bite mark. He wore also a dark green jacket with a blue shirt underneath with torn blue jeans and hiking boots and his eyes were two different colors, one was purple and the other gray. The grey was probably due to the three slash scars on his face going from his forehead to his chin.

Sitting next to him was a large black rucksack with a two smaller backpacks next to it. The rucksack held his many notebooks, 16 of which are filled up. Against the tree he was sitting next to was his six foot long military staff.

He was writing about current events like New Year's Eve, until his pencil broke. He sighed heavily in frustration as that was his last pencil. "_Need another pencil it seems._" He thought, looking at the broken pencil, he would sharpen it but there wasn't much to sharpen. So he pocketed it and stood up, placing his notebook on the rock.

He stretched his arms and yawned loud before hearing an loud explosion coming from Traverse City, he looked and saw they were still launching fireworks. He shook his head with a scowl, he hated morphs, ever since that day. He looked back to his smaller pack and grabbed it. He might as well make a run, he's low on food.

He shouldered it and placed his rucksack and other backpack behind the rock and covered it with leaves, so no one would see it as he went back to his row boat, his destination, Traverse City.

* * *

Date: 01/1/2038

19:49 Hours

Name: Dustin Morin

Location: Lake Michigan, Traverse City.

"_Crap crap crap!_" I thought as I hid behind a trash can, the smell was horrible. Earlier I had decided on another run into Traverse and i was greeted with a somewhat funny sight.

Several morphs were out on the streets stumbling around, they all must have hangovers. I saw one Buizel morph fall over onto a bench and started laughing his ass off. "_Or they're still drunk._" I thought with amusement, the Buizel was a good laugh.

I spotted my target, a small store with the door wide open. Using my ultra-super sneaking skills I crouched and made across the street and over to the door. My heart nearly stopped as I saw two morphs come out, and they would've caught me, if they didn't start making out almost immediately.

I scoffed mentally then made my way inside. The shelves were covered in confetti and party streamers and a Pignite morph was passed out on the floor, the owner? Surrounding him were several empty bottles of liquor, in his hand was a half full one.

I chuckled. "_Hey ted, what's up._" I asked, well, not really.

I turned back to the the store and saw it was full with all kinds of goodies! _"Score!"_ I grabbed my empty pack and started going through the aisles shoving things like canned food and water into my pack, good thing I brought my extra-large pack. as I grabbed a can of beans I saw a small box with an all too familiar logo, I grinned as it was a box of twinkies, I loved those things. leaving that aisle I went into another and grabbed some medical kits, small ones an two large ones.

I then made my way into the sporting goods. It was small but still had some good stuff, I spotted some good stuff like baseball bats so I grabbed two and put them in my pack, I frowned as I felt the pack was full. "_Oh well, I got enough for now. I'll come back later._" I should bring another pack next time.

I was about to leave until I heard a small clatter coming from the aisle next to me. My instincts taking control I put the pack down carefully so I didn't make any noise and pulled out my knife, I crept to the aisle corner and peered around into the next aisle, it was an aisle that held writing supplies and the like, what I saw I didn't expect, I saw another Human!

Curiosity getting the better of me I entered the aisle and whispered. "Hey! You!"

I guess I spooked him, he turned around pulling out a long six foot staff and took a fighting stance, his eyes locked on mine. I held up my hands showing I meant no harm and whispered. "Whoa, don't attack me man. I'm on your side." He didn't do it immediately but eventually he slowly lowered his staff as I pocketed my knife. I got a better look at his face saw that his eyes were two different colors, wow! I smiled and said. "I'm Dustin, nice to meet you." I held out my hand, he looked at it but didn't shake.

I looked at his small pack and saw some pencil packs sticking out. "You're stealing pencils?" I asked, why is he stealing pencils?

He didn't give me an answer as he shoved a couple of more packs into his pack, I shrugged and left him be as I went back to retrieve my pack. As I did, I heard a deep growl along with the heavy smell of liquor. "Motherfucker." I mouthed as I sheepishly looked up.

The Pignite had woken up and he looked visibly pissed off. "Well well well, if it isn't the pest. Dustin Morin." He growled with a slur, Uh oh. "Little shit, stealing from me are you pathetic human."

I chuckled nervously, then glared. "Hi." I greeted darkly, slowly reaching for my knife. He must have seen me reaching for it cause he shot a fireball at me, I dodged but just barely as a part of my jacket caught fire. "Shit!" I put down my pack and put the fire out. As I did I picked up my pack and waved. "Gotta run, till next time drunkie." I laughed out as I started running.

"You little bastard!" he bellowed as he ran after me, kinda hard to do being fat and all.

I passed by that guy I saw and he was already booking it out of this place, I gripped one of the shelves as the Pignite morph came at me and tipped it over.

It fell on top of him spilling all the contents into the floor as he screamed with a slur. "Ya Lil-" He burped loudly making me laugh. "-shit!"

"Same ta you buddy." I replied making my way out of the store.

I was home free… or so I thought when I ran into that guy from earlier and a giant crowd of morphs, all of them looked pissed, some of which were preparing attacks. Gulping I slid my way over to the guy and whispered. "There's too many to fight, we run now! Hope you can keep up." I waited for a reaction, he nodded and we started running down an alleyway, followed closely by the mob all screaming profanity that involved my mother and Arceus, that the best they could come up with?

We zigzagged through the alleys jumping over bum Morphs that didn't care about us and pass obstructions like boxes and crates with relative ease. When we came across the fence I ran towards the wall and did a wall run, it takes a lot of practice to do something like this, I made it over and watched as the guy vaulted over, he stumbled but broke back into a run. "_Who is this guy?_" I wondered as we came to the docks, I was glad to see my boat was sitting in between some larger boats hidden by a net.

I turned to the guy and said. "Okay come on let's-" I was interrupted by a morph tackling me to the ground. "Shit!" it was a Machoke morph, my least favorite to fight against.

The guy had been attacked by a Snivy morph and was grappling with him and he had as look of pure hate on his face, what's his deal?

I head-butted the Machoke morph and rolled away getting back up onto my feet, I took one of my fighting stances, my fists were raised in defense and I was slightly swaying a little. I saw him throw a right punch. Normally other humans couldn't dodged that well, but I can so I did that and responded with an upper jab to the gut.

* * *

Pov change: Third

Dustin wasn't faring well against the Machoke morph, he was fighting much like a boxer would with his bobbing and weaving but the morph was better at close combat then Dustin was, being a fighting type and all. Snow was fighting with his military staff, twirling and spinning it like a pro along with some jabbing, he was doing pretty well.

Dustin dodged another punch and threw one of his own, he hit his mark but it hurt. Fighting type's muscles are harder than normal morphs, so yeah. The Machoke laughed the punch off as he let loose a flurry of punches, Dustin barely dodged them as he occasionally got hit in the face or chest.

Snow was faring a little better with the Snivy, he had given him a good amount of injuries to the chest and arm which he was sure he fractured and he wasn't done yet as he spun around with his staff holding it against the back of his neck with the both of his hands. The Snivy was confused and scared at the same time as Snow swung the staff hard using his momentum and smacked the Snivy hard in the head sending him to the ground.

Dustin had somehow managed to get the fighting type into a hold and threw him to the ground where he pummeled him with his fists for a straight minute until the morph was KO'd, he gasped in air and stood up shakily looking at his blood covered fists in horror. Heshook his head and looked back over at Snow and saw him about to thrust his Staff into the Snivy's head, he rushed over to him.

The Snivy coughed as he screamed in fear. "D-don't kill m-me." covering his head with his hands and sobbing.

Snow felt nothing for the morph as he thrust his staff down, only to have it grabbed by Dustin who had a stern look on his face. "Don't, he's through man, just look at him." he said, Snow looked at the morph and saw the Snivy was indeed through as he was coughing harshly, blood soon followed. "You've done enough." He told him, hand firmly held onto the staff. "I'll handle him."

Snow sighed heavily but listened as he took his staff away and went over to his boat which was hidden on the other side of the larger boat Dustin's was hiding behind, he hopped onto it as Dustin turned to the young Snivy morph.

The Snivy looked about fourteen and not very powerful. He wore a blue t-shirt that had a pattern of a video game character on it and stonewashed jeans with tennis shoes. He had short messy light brown hair and sported a couple of bruises. He had a look of pure terror as Dustin knelt down.

"D-don't kill me." he whimpered out, trying to back away only to hit a wall. "Please."

Dustin's voice had an unusual serious tone to it as he spoke to the Snivy. "Listen, go home. Forget this fight happened and try not to get into any more fights with us humans. Yeah some of us are weak but most of us will kill, I choose not too if I have a choice, which is why I'm letting you go." He stood up. "Don't live your life filled with hate for us, not all of us are bad ya know." He finished as he walked away, leaving a stunned Snivy behind.

The Snivy was at a loss for words but he heeded it anyway as he got up and limped away as fast as he could. Dustin walked over to his boat as Snow finally spoke. "Why did you let him leave." Snow's raspy voice questioned.

Dustin smiled sadly. "I don't like killing, I only do it if I have to." He answered as his smiled turned into a dark one. "And besides, I like my prey to be a challenge if I am to kill them." he added darkly as he hopped into his boat. Snow did the same as he began rowing, Dustin rowed next to him and said. "There's an island just a ways out," he pointed south, a small island could just barely be seen on the horizon, "that's where I'm staying, if you want to crash there you can." He offered to him with a smile.

Snow thought for a moment, Dustin didn't seem all that bad. He shrugged and nodded. "Alright." Dustin said, starting up his boat motor. He then zoomed away, cackling all the while.

Snow shook his head, as he rowed back to the island where he left his rucksack.

Back on land the Snivy that Dustin let go watched them leave from the shadows he was hiding in, he was holding his arm which he was sure was fractured. "I thought they would've killed me for sure." He said to himself, that's what his teachers and friends always told him along with his parents. "Why not?" he thought, he pondered this as he walked back home with a slight limp.

The Machoke had already left, cursing the humans all the while.

In the distance, in the Lake Superior forest a battle raged.

* * *

Name: Private Lukas Gramm.

Species: Pikachu morph.

Age: 18.

Location: Lake Superior Forest.

"_This went to shit really fast!_" I thought as bullets whizzed by me, good thing these trees are thick as balls.

Me and my squad were supposed to meet up with a contact in sector double zero, or the Lake Superior Forest as it's originally called, but got ambushed by rebel forces that came out of nowhere, just my luck eh?

I was pinned behind a solid oak tree while my teammates had taken cover behind a moss covered tank which had rust covering it along with several holes showing the inside, a skeleton sat on in the driver's seat with burned army clothes.

I think there were about five, maybe four I wasn't sure as I was too busy trying not to get shot.

I peered around the corner and spotted one rebel taking cover behind one of the thinner trees so I aimed my hunting rifle at him and pulled the trigger, I watched as the bullet soared through the air and into my target's shoulder, he flew back with a cry of pain. which may have been a bad idea seeing how two rebels started to fire on my position, "_Fuck._"

I was about to yell for covering fire but was stopped as a intense pain hit my arm. "Shit!" I yelled, I looked and saw that a bullet had grazed my arm, that hurt. I looked back over at my squad to see how they were faring.

My Sargent, Jackson Disher who was a battle hardened Shinx morph who clutched his M4A1 tightly as he fired blindly back at the rebels.

Two other privates, a Charmander morph named Steven, from Russia. And an Oshawott morph named Cindy both were using their Uzis and firing back, their weapons held sideways like they were in the hood. Pfft, too many movies I think.

And finally the youngest of our crew at 16, a Pidgey morph named Markus Lightfeather. He was the medic and he was a little fearful, so he was cowering in fear as he clutched onto his five-seven pistol.

We were 'The Pack' as all the other soldiers called us, mainly because we were all like a pack I guess. we all operated much like a pack would, we all looked out for each other and we all had each-other's back. We were a freelance military group that gets paid to do this kinda crap, lucky me.

I was about to fire again when one of the rebel soldiers fell to the ground, his head was twisted at an awkward angle. The other Rebels were shocked as they began firing at another target, Nice!

We took this opportunity to shoot the other rebel forces, Jackson took out one and Cindy killed the other. We cleared the area before taking a breather.

"Hoo-ee what a firefight!" Jackson exclaimed in his light southern accent, shouldering his rifle with a smirk. "Though. It coulda been longer." He added, mild disappointment in his voice.

"Da, was good battle." Steven agreed, squatting against a tree. He reloaded his Uzi with a small grin.

"That's what she said." Cindy giggled out, she was the joker.

I held my rifle with a grin. "Heh, they failed, horribly!" I stated. "They didn't stand a chance!"

"Maybe." A voice said from behind me.

I whipped around startled with my rifle raised and saw a Servine morph. "Who are you!?" I yelled, finger pressed against the trigger. "State your name!"

I looked and saw Cindy came over to me and lowered my gun with one of those 'Just stop' looks as Jackson came over and said. "Well well if it ain't the Empire's angel."

Wait, Empire's angel! this was him? I looked back over at the Servine morph and saw he had short black hair ad was wearing an unzipped grass green hoodie with a cream colored shirt underneath, he also wore green pants with a pair of sneakers. His eyes were red, scary red. They stare straight at me, yep this was him.

"I do not want to be called that, my name is Serpent. Remember it." He looked back over at the rebel with the shoulder wound I gave him, but he died from his neck being twisted from the looks of him. The Servine had a vine whip extended towards his neck when spoke to me. "Your ability to slay vermin is _quite_ impressive, though I did most of the work." He said.

I could smell the sarcasm from here, the prick. Jackson looked to him and asked. "Do you have the intel?"

Serpent pulled off his pack and produced a small dirty map, it was rolled up as he threw it to Jackson. Jackson unrolled it and I could see several small red circles, one of them was Beaver Island and the other two were small islands in Lake Superior. "I only found those three, looks like they're doing recon or something." he said, his tone suggested he didn't care much for explaining. "I would have taken them out, but they are packing some heavy gear, so I'll leave that to you." he said turning to leave.

Cindy halted him and questioned. "Why not join up with us?" She looked back over at the rebel's deceased bodies before looking back over at him. "We could use someone like you."

Waving his hand and turning he replied coldly, "As much as it would thrill me to tag along and become the exterminator, I must leave and make sure that they haven't caught wind of our meeting. Good day." He then left, disappearing into the foliage.

I frowned, I do not like him, not at all.

Steven stood up from where he was squatting and asked. "So what now sir?"

Jackson rolled up the map and put it in his jacket pocket before turning to the rest of the squad. "Alright! We're heading back to base. We gotta let HQ know what we got."

"Right!" we all agreed in unison, we packed up picking up the rebel's weapons and heading out.

Our vehicle was a small Humvee, a pre-war one made by humans. It was colored Camo forest green and covered in dirt in some places. The doors had been taken off for some reason as well as the back showing the bed and the main gun was a beaut, two fifty caliber machine guns attached together for twice the awesomeness and twice the power. I hopped in back with Cindy while Steven took the gun and Jackson drove and Markus got in the passenger seat, we set out for home base.

* * *

Pov change: Third

Location: Lake Superior Forest outskirts

"_What a day this has been._" Serpent thought as he walked through the wastes, he had left The Pack with his Intel he had gotten from a rebel soldier that was nice enough to 'liberate' the info.

Serpent Feuille was a 16 year old anti-rebel citizen living out in the wastes of Michigan. He was the only son of two of the Empire's leading members of the Science & Technology sector or S&T, they developed state of the art equipment for the Empire's forces, until their tragic death eight years ago by the hands of some extremist rebels. One of the reasons he hates them, he can't stand the rebels for what they've done and he won't stop until he found the one who led the attack.

He turned his head at the sound of an engine revving up loudly, he saw The Pack leaving the area in their Humvee ripping through some foliage like there's no tomorrow. He turned back to the road and resumed his long walk.

The day was a little cold for his liking but it didn't bother him, he liked the cold air, he walked along a dirt path with his hands in his hoodie pocket and with his hood up covering his face. He decided to head back to his hideout which was deep in a part of the Forest that was changed by the war.

After he climbed across some trees and jumped across some tree branches, he arrived. The whole area where he lived was changed from bomb explosions, making craters that became small lakes and splitting the land exposing old tunnels for mining and creating sheer cliffs. It was a dangerous area but he lived there.

During the war there was a report of a plane going missing, a rebel coast guard plane carrying supplies to a refugee camp just off the coast and it just up and disappeared without a trace. Rebels scoured the area but couldn't find it, Serpent did. The plane was pretty much thrashed, the frame was pockmarked with small holes and some scorch marks but the wings were intact as well as the engines. If one had enough time and supplies it could fly again, but that's probably not going to happen for some time.

Serpent walked over to the door and pulled it open and entered, once he did he closed the door and locked it. The inside was filled with machinery, crates and a couple of homemade computers scavenged from various office buildings and built with spare parts.

He tossed his pack onto his couch before going over to a swivel chair and sitting down at a computer and started typing, the keyboard was a lit up one he made from scratch with some blue LED lights and some clear plastic. On the screen were several files he had gotten from a USB he found in a rebel outpost a week ago, up until now he hadn't been able to crack the encryption that was on it, which was odd, considering his skill set.

"_Better be worth 26 hours of my time._" He thought, he drank a lot of monster energy drinks the other day hacking into this and his head still hurt. He clicked on it twice to open it and was wide-eyed at the contents, weapons schematics for a suit? He looked at it several times rereading the whole thing just to be sure and he deduced it was a blueprint for an advanced suit, his parents own design.

But before he could read more a window popped up saying error over and over again, it soon filled his screen with them until the USB fried itself and the computer crashed. This only added onto his headache as he punched the screen in anger, he recoiled soon after.

"Bastards!" he yelled as he got up, sending the chair sliding back into the wall. "They have my parents work?" he whispered, anger was starting to build up. The rebels had gotten ahold of his parents work? How? "_Some lucky rebel must have managed to get it off a hard drive or something._" he guessed, he had a hand on his chin as he began pacing around.

He sighed heavily before going over to his bed and flopping down onto it, he put an arm over his face as he yawned. "I'm tired." He then decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

Pov Change: First

Name: Snow Sylverthorne

Location: Washington Island.

"_I wonder if I should._" I had arrived back on the island where I left my pack and put it in my boat, and I wondered if I should take Dustin up on his offer to crash at his place. I don't know him aside from his name, but even the name sounded familiar. Maybe I do know him.

I opened my backpack and carefully pulled out a bundle of cloth, I moved a little of the cloth and I saw the egg I had was alright. It was nice and warm and didn't appear to be damaged as I put the cloth back over it and carefully placed it back into my backpack. I sighed. Poor thing was like me, we lost both our parents.

I shouldered my pack before throwing my other two into my boat, I got in and grabbed my oars as I came to the conclusion of my dilemma, I'll go.

I had been rowing for about an hour until I came across an abandoned motor boat sitting on a beachhead, deciding to take advantage of the situation I steered my boat until I hit the beachhead. I checked the boat and saw it was indeed abandoned and for quite some time as well as I saw rust and other things on it. I grabbed my stuff and put it in motorboat and pushed it into the water but not before grabbing my oars, I pulled on the starter until the boat began revving up. I then set out for the island again.

* * *

***Time skip, Five minutes***

I arrived a little ways from the island and saw a ferry had crashed onto the beach with the backend had sunk a little into the water, it was heavily damaged from gunfire and fire and doesn't look like it will be ship worthy anytime soon.

"This is where he lives?" I wondered aloud, it looked like it would sink at any moment. I hit the beachhead and grabbed my staff before tying my boat to a tree next to what I assume was his boat, I walked over to the ramp that was lowered and saw several vehicles, most of which were old with deflated tires and fogged windows.

Up near the back I saw Dustin walk out of a room with a large pipe in his hands and a bloodied left arm, he spotted me and smiled big. "Hey! You made it." as he walked over to me, I saw that his jacket was gone showing a torn black tee-shirt and several large scars running along his right arm. I also noticed his skin was ghost white, I guess he doesn't get out much.

I nodded. "You live on a boat?" I questioned, looking at the slowly rotting boards.

He nodded, his hair flopping along with it. "Yeah." He then to my surprise wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Well, welcome my friend to the crashed ferry." Gesturing to the area with a grin,

I shook his arm off and backed away a little bit. "…I would like it if you wouldn't touch me…"

Dustin held up his hands. "Heh, sorry. I'm a friendly guy. I can get carried away." he apologized. "You never did tell me your name."

"…Snow… Snow Sylverthorne." I answered.

"Nice to meet you Snow." He replied, coughing a bit. "Damn, I'm getting old." He stated as he walked back over to his room, but before he did he motioned for me to follow. I did and he led me to a door on the other side of the ferry, he opened it and inside was a room with an empty desk and a bed. "You can crash here, no one uses it and I don't need it for anything." he took my hand and put a key in it. "It's all yours."

I stared at the key before asking. "Why?"

He tilted his head. "Why not? You don't look like a bad person, and I'm sure your tired of having to lug those bags around." He then eyed my pack. "And I'm sure the egg you have is tired as well."

My eyes went wide. "How di-"

He tapped his temple with his forefinger. "I grew up around Pokémon all my life, I had to take care of them, raising them and making sure they stayed outta trouble." He smiled, guess he was thinking back. "I guess I gained some sort of sixth sense because of that." he patted me on the shoulder. "No worries, I have no ill intentions towards you or your egg." He pointed inside. "There are some blankets in a box under the bed to wrap it up in if you want." He then walked away.

I looked at the key, then the room, then back to him. "…Thank you."

He waved his hand. "No problem friend." He disappeared around the corner.

For the first time in a long while, I smiled.

* * *

Pov Change: First

Name: Ann King

Age: 16

Location: Michigan Mainland. 'The Wall.'

"_Now what are they up too?_" I wondered as I peered through a pair of binoculars, I was hiding in some plane wreckage looking at some empire troops.

The Wall was a large 30 foot tall steel/concrete wall that was I think fifty or sixty feet thick that ran across the mainland from Marquette to Marinette, several guards were positioned along the wall armed with assault and sniper rifles, along with several spotlights for spotting people… or targets.

On the ground was a large gate that had two bunkers on each side with fifty caliber machine guns inside, several foot guards walked along in front of the gate, they both paced around armed with heavy machine guns and had heavy pistols for side-arms.

The landscape around the gate was plowed down of any trees and grass and put in their place were vehicle blockers and three foot deep ditches filled with spikes and barbed wire, several long logs were placed around that had barbed wire wrapped around them.

A paved road led from the wastes to the gate and beyond, it was cracked but still usable. Some old building ruins still stood, just barely as some of them had crumbled to nothing but a pile of rubble.

I saw a Humvee parked out front with a Charmander morph on the turret, a Shinx Morph was talking to the guard while an Oshawott morph was smoking what looked like a joint. "_Care to share?_" I thought sarcastically, in the back of the Humvee was a Pikachu morph sleeping and a Pidgey morph up front, he looked familiar.

I also saw someone who I didn't think would be here, a General by the name Thomas Shade. "_Bastard._" He was the one who was responsible for my both of my parent's death though no one could prove it except me, and he was responsible for all military operations out here in Michigan. He was a Zoroark morph with his long red hair tied at the end and his light green eyes were filled with intense hate and malice, I could smell it from here.

Curious, I pulled out my amp hearing device and listened to what they were talking about.

Shade's gaze was stern as he talked to the Shinx. "Did you find our informant?"

The Shinx nodded. "Yes sir." He pulled out the map. "He gave us this."

Shade snatched it away and look at it, he grinned showing several sharp looking teeth. "Good, now have you learned anythin*Buzz* t *Buzz* Huma *Buzz* Tin?"

I sighed. "_Damn it, now? Of all times!_" I smacked the Amp a couple of times and continued listening.

"Dustin?" My eyes went wide. "Can't say that I have sir. Why?"

Shade put his hands behind his back as he continued speaking. "This human is becoming quite the nuisance in the surrounding cities, as I have gotten several complaints from our dear citizens about him stealing from several stores and businesses as well as attacking and injuring them." he explained to the Shinx.

"_He doesn't do it unless it's necessary you ass._" I told him mentally, yeah he didn't hear but still.

"Really? A human doing all that?" The Shinx questioned, guess he doesn't believe it. "No way."

Shade glared at the Shinx. "It is very much true Sargent Disher, This Dustin." He spat. "Is causing a lot of problems in our cities on the mainland and I want him stopped."

"He's just human is he not?" The Charmander asked in a Russian accent. "Won't he be killed by bandit?"

"Possibly." shade answered, invisibly sneering at the Charmander. "I've already put out a notice about him, I want him captured dead or alive." He smiled darkly.

I gasped, they want him dead? Just for stealing food? I felt a tear leave my eye as I thought about the possibility of Dustin being killed by them. He can handle a civilian but not a squad of soldiers!

Leaving my hiding spot with my pack in hand, I started back for the ferry camp to warn him.

* * *

Pov Change: First

Name: Lukas Gramm

Location: Michigan Mainland. 'The Wall.'

"_I wonder if they think I'm asleep?_" I pondered as I listened to the conversation between Disher and Shade, I hated that guy. I can smell the evil from here, but he pays us pretty well.

"Get the job done and I'll see to it that you are all rewarded well." Shade said.

Disher crossed his arms. "How much."

"Ten thousand cash."

Disher shook his head. "Hoowee, but sorry, not enough for our services." He said, shrugging his arms. "And besides, we need rest and a vacation before we do another job. We've been going nonstop the whole month and one of my guys is injured." He tipped his cowboy hat. "My apologies sir." He went back to the Humvee and got inside as Cindy hopped in back with me.

Shade said nothing further as he went back to his chopper that was waiting for him, I could sense his extreme annoyance from here. "That went well." I said sarcastically as I shifted in my seat. We began moving forward as the gate opened.

"We all need rest and you know it boy." Disher replied, not taking his eyes off the road. I sometimes wonder what he would've been of he hadn't joined up, that goes for the rest of us as well.

Turning my body, I peered out the window and saw someone standing by a tree. It was a Charizard morph, haven't seen one of those in a while. I saw he was wearing a dark looking jacket with a white tee-shirt and worn Kahki pants, he also wore Military combat boots and had a large waistcoat cloaking parts of his body. On his head he had a mop of shaggy brown hair that covered his horn and wraparound sunglasses, I could almost make out luminous blue eyes behind them.

I paid him no mind as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/n Dustchu: Whoo baby what a chapter! :D I loved writing it. I hope all of you liked it.**

**I am loving all of these characters that were sent in they all rock!**

**Lukas: Calm down dude.**

**Dustchu: You calm down I love this!**

**Lukas: Pfft.**

**Dustchu: ****I would like to thank all of those who submitted OC's for this story, three of which I used in this chapter.**

**1 ArcaneMaster for Snow Sylverthorne. I loved your character, he is awesome! :D**

**2 Stylishdescent for Serpent Feuille. I like how he came out in this chapter along with the other two, thanks! :D**

**I hope I wrote them well, did I mess anything up? I really tried to get this right… probably failed knowing me. *cries* but anyways, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. :) I was on a roll!**

**Please take it easy on me if I did mess anything up, this was my first time writing out someone else's characters.**

**And if there are any question about your OC's or about the story or hell maybe myself, PM me or add it in the review for this chapter, I'll answer to the best of my abilities.**

**As always R&R and also,**

**Check out my Twitter, Apocgranpa**

**Facebook: Dustin Morin and my profile for Updates about my stories. Links for Twitter and FB are in my profile.**

**Bye! :D**


	4. Trouble's A Brewing

**Wow, just wow. I'm loving this to the extreme! :D Thank you all for your support to the story!**

**The amount of happy I am feeling right now is tremendously awesome! :D :D**

**1 StylishDescent. I am so happy I did, I can see him being that way. :) yay~!**

**2 LagomorphKing. So happy my friend :) I'm gald you like the story!**

**3 Arcanemaster2324. I am happy I am, I fixed that and put it in this chapter.**

**Also thanks to TEHSCREW for Ryan Shofield. Also welcome to my friend :) and I hope you like how I wrote Ryan out and I hope you enjoy your time here. I know I have.**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, I went back and fixed the other chapter and included Ryan's part in this one so I could make his intro longer, my bad :P **

**Enjoy my friends! :D**

* * *

Date: 01/1/2038

19:49 Hours

Pov Change: Third

Location: Michigan Mainland. 'The Wall.'

On the other side of The Wall stood a Charizard morph around the age of twenty by the name of Ryan Shofield, he watched as the Humvee left before walking slowly over to a door that led inside of The Wall.

One wouldn't know it at first glance but Ryan was an Ex-Empire soldier why? When he escaped from a group of rebel extremists he came back and was tried for treason and sentenced to death all of when his squad was killed brutally by the group of extremist rebels. But he didn't escape unscathed, his eyes were almost cut out and as a result he bears two deep scars over each eye, going vertically from his eyebrow to his cheek bone. The reason he wears sunglasses. He has been training and recovering so as to take revenge on his old masters and those who scarred him.

He opened the door and went inside, making sure not to make any noise. The inside of The Wall was pretty high tech, some lights dangled from the ceiling and some touch screen monitors were on the walls, on the floor was a small rail for transporting supplies and personal from one part of The Wall to the other, several doors pockmarked the walls with small signs saying what they're for.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a long barreled Colt Navy revolver with a wooden grip, he checked its ammo and was satisfied that it was loaded, despite its old age it worked fine. He looked around once more before carefully making his way over to a room that _should_ have Intel on the whereabouts of one of his old commanders.

He almost fired his gun as a Leafeon morph walked out from a room wearing a lab-coat, he almost spotted him, if he didn't go left down the hall.

He sighed in relief as he tiptoed over to the room the lab-coat came out of and went inside where he saw a guard, a Machoke morph. He put his revolver back into his pocket and walked over to him quietly and grabbed him, The Machoke morph tried to scream but couldn't as Ryan held him and cut off his air supply so he wouldn't call for help, after he stopped struggling he snapped his neck.

He then looked around until he found a steel locker and dragged his corpse over to it, he opened the locker and found it was empty so he placed the body inside and closed it. As he locked it he went over to a file cabinet sitting next to a desk and opened it, he rooted through it for a minute but found nothing but random files, none of which he needed.

He went back over to the door and exited it and looked around, no one was wandering around so he went into the adjacent room and closed the door. The room was dark so he pulled out his flashlight and saw it was same as the other but with more file cabinets, he rooted through all of them for about two minutes until he found the right folder, it was a small blue folder which contained the work schedule of all of the personal for The Wall this week and so on, one of which was his old commander, Sargent Jenson Macoy.

He saw the date he was coming and growled, he wasn't coming for a week. "Damn." He muttered. He'll just have to wait. He left the room file in hand and exited the facility, thankfully no one saw him as he proceeded back to his hideout.

He broke into a light run and went behind a small abandoned pawn shop where he had hidden his ride. A 1967 Harley Davidson, it was a solid black color with high bars and two seats and saddlebags. He hopped onto it, put his custom made helmet on and started it up.

He then sped down the road, back to his hideout.

Despite The Wall being put up as a means of separating the Human population from the Pokémorph, it didn't change the landscape any, it was the same on this side as it was on the other side. Burned trees and scorched land, burnt out car shells and unmarked graves.

The Wall was merely a very large and intricate checkpoint, many have tried to go over or through it but many failed, either falling into the pits or getting a new hole to breathe out of. Only one had succeeded, an Ex-Empire morph, and it wasn't Ryan. No one remembers the morph much as it was about seven years ago, so all they remember was that that morph was pissed off, a lot.

Ryan was mildly enjoying the ride. His cloak was flying back with the wind as he cruised at a good 40 miles per hour, several 'lower morphs' watched him drive by, they didn't know him so they didn't care much.

He soon arrived at his hideout, an old apartment building missing the top half due to an explosion, the tip half lay crumbled to pieces on the ground. He drove up to the back and got off his bike, the back had a small door which he opened and brought his bike into. He locked the door with a double padlock and went down to the basement, the door to the basement was made of steel and had three locks on it, he took out his keys and unlocked them before going inside and locking the door from the inside.

His abode was military looking, several metal lockers with mesh doors sat lined up against the walls filled with various weapons like assault rifles and such, the walls were made of concrete that had small cracks in them. Above you could see some pipes that were no longer used, water and power mainly.

He opened a door to a room and went inside. The door was an old wooden door that was fastened onto the wall over a large hole, inside was his bed and several desks all of which had maps of varying sizes laying spread on them.

He took of his cloak and threw it on his bed while he went over to a large board that had a map of Michigan on it as well as small red circles along with pictures of morph personal within the Empire, several of which were his old commanders.

He grabbed a Ka-Bar knife laying on the desk and threw it at the map hitting the picture of Jenson Macoy, a Raichu Morph aged fifty. "Prepare to go down old man." He whispered, as he went back into the other room.

* * *

Pov Change: First

Time: 19:59

Name: Dustin Morin

Location: Ferry camp.

"_Whew, this hurts._" I thought as I looked at my left arm, it was bleeding a bit from some serious wounds I had gotten from fighting that Machoke morph. I had a rag and I was washing away what blood there was so I could see it more clearly.

"Well damn." I muttered as I saw it, it was a large gash that went pretty deep. I wiped away a little more blood before grabbed a medical kit and opening it up, inside was the basic crap, I grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured a little on my wound, it stung like a bitch but I didn't yell.

"_I've been through this before."_ I thought, remembering my right arm and how I almost lost it.

* * *

***Flashback***

Pov: Third.

Time: Six years ago.

Location: Michigan Mainland, Mackinaw State Forest highway.

"Crap!" Dustin yelled running for his life. He was being chased by a Morph, not just any morph but a Raichu morph, one that was a part of the Empire's army. Lieutenant Jenson Macoy.

"Get back here human!" he yelled, brandishing a weird looking whip. It glow a light green and hummed lightly as if it was powered up, the handle was made of steel and the tip had a small spike coming from it.

"Buzz off!" Dustin yelled, running up a short wall and jumping over. Only to be grabbed by a Jolteon morph, he was thrown to the ground and kicked a couple of times before the Raichu morph came over to him, whip in hand.

He smiled evilly, bastard. I could feel the darkness from him. "Now… Where was I, oh that's right." He cracked the whip near my face nearly hitting my eye. "I was about to punish you for what you did."

"I stole a medical kit! Not the fucking store itself! I'm pretty sure you won't miss one!" I yelled as the Jolteon morph dug his boot into my back. "Asshole!"

"You should watch your language my boy." he said, getting closer. He raised his whip and was about to hit Dustin, if Dustin hadn't rolled out from under the Jolteon morph and broke into a run.

Jenson smirked as he whipped it towards Dustin's arm, it coiled around his arm making him stumble and fall to the ground with a yell. Jenson pressed a button on the whip handle with an evil chuckle, it caused the whip to glow brighter and hum louder as it sent a weird glowing energy into Dustin's arm causing him to scream in agonizing pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed, falling to the ground as the energy being sent into his arm started to burn and sting like Hellfire, it tightened around his arm to the point where the circulation was cut and started to dig deeper into his arm until it practically touched the bone.

Dustin couldn't take much more of this as blood started to gush out of the arteries that were cut, he slowly stopped moving until he became lightheaded.

Jenson chuckled in a dark tone. "Don't think I'm done yet disgusting human." Dustin could see him about to press the button once more, until bullets started flying. He looked and saw a group of rebels were fighting nearby Empire troops, he growled in frustration as he brought his whip back to him but not after causing Dustin more pain then he needs. "Next time Human, you won't be so lucky." He and his cohort left fat down a hill and into the forest, where a chopper was conveniently waiting.

Dustin lay on the ground writhing in pain, almost motionless as his heart pumped out blood that escaped through the many lacerations covering his right arm. Blood gathered around his arm forming a crimson pool.

Using what little strength he had he got up on shaky legs and started to limp away, he may have been young but he was tough as nails when the time calls for it. He slowly broke into a light jog as he headed south, he couldn't trust the rebels he saw because he recognized that symbol on their shoulders. Brotherhood of Humana, anti-Empire and anti-Pokémorph group spread out throughout the world.

He hated them. People like are the reason for the war that nearly wiped out all of humanity, the reason he lost his family, his friends, his home. He growled in pain as his arm started to throb intensely, it hurt like a bitch but he wasn't giving up now.

***Time Skip, Six Minutes***

Sitting next to a small river bank in the forest sat an old RV, it was a seventies model that was big enough for three, maybe four people. Sitting outside of the RV in a rocking chair was an elder Serperior morph holding a solid black hunting rifle with a modified scope and barrel. He watched the forest around him with a smile listening for any sounds other than the local wildlife. "_Nothing much._" He thought as he leaned back.

Now, a little ways away from the RV was a young girl around ten, a Snivy morph dressed in a light pink blouse and a skirt that hung to her knees. Her hair was a shoulder length dark brown that complimented her bright red eyes. She hummed a favorite tune of hers as she went about picking some flowers in a part of the forest that wasn't completely destroyed. The flowers she held were a bright red and pink color with a delightful scent to them.

She stood up from where she knelt with a bright smile on her face as she skipped back to her parent's RV, the sounds of the forest filled the air around her from the songs of a Pidgey to the calls of a Butterfree. She was enjoying the atmosphere with a smile, until she fell into a hole.

"AHH!" she exclaimed as she fell to the ground dropping the flowers she was holding, she shook her head and looked around and saw she was in a small cave. She stood up and pulled out of her pocket a small lighter her dad gave her, she flicked the switch and gasped at what she saw, a human.

He looked like he was dead, but the steady rise and fall of his chest showed he wasn't. He was alive! She ran over to the hole and climbed out with haste. She cupped her hands and yelled. "DAD! MOM! I FOUND SOMETHING!"

She waited a couple of minutes until two Serperior morphs barged into the clearing she was in, her parents came over to her as fast as they could fearing the worst. "What's wrong honey?" her mother asked her.

She pointed below. "There's a human in there and he's hurt!"

Her father went over to the hole the human was in and peered inside, indeed there was a human. "Here, hold this." he handed his gun to his wife who took it as he crawled inside. He soon came out with the human on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go." He said as he jogged back to the RV, his wife and daughter in tow.

***Time Skip, One hour***

"_I died didn't I?_" Dustin groggily opened his eyes to find a pair of dark red eyes staring intently at him. Dustin's eyes went wide as he mumbled. "HI."

The figure's gaze was suspicious as he sat back in his chair. "Who are you young man?"

Dustin thought for a moment. "Dustin, Dustin Morin." He smiled. "Nice to meet you sir." He held out a shaky hand.

The figure smiled back as he gently shook Dustin's hand. "A pleasure Dustin, I'm Dr. Edward King."

"Same." Dustin looked around the RV he was in. "Where am I?"

"My daughter found you in a hole and I brought you here, you had some major injuries when we found you. Want to tell me how you got them?" he asked, it was a demanding question he was just curious.

"Ever hear of an Empire guy called Jenson?" he held up his arm. "He did this."

Edward shook his head. "I've worked with him in the past as his medic. He uses some pretty unorthodox means when it comes to whoever crosses him." he held up his left arm, it was covered in lacerations from the shoulder to the wrist. "Guess we got something in common Dustin."

Dustin chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Edward sighed. "You know we lost you a couple of times, and you almost lost the arm. Good thing my daughter found you when she did." He stood up. "it's also a good thing I'm a doctor."

Dustin's face was one of thought as he asked. "You said you worked with Jenson right?" he managed to sit up albeit slowly. "Are you a part of the Empire?" he questioned.

Edward shook his head. "Not anymore, not after what almost happened." he walked over to a window and tapped on it. "You can come out now, I know you're there."

Dustin tilted his head and was about to ask when the door opened and a Snivy morph stepped inside. She walked slowly over to Dustin with some minor reluctance as she looked at him. "H-hi." She said, waving her hand and blushing slightly.

Dustin smiled brightly. "Hi there, I'm Dustin." He held out his hand. "and you?"

She bit her lip and looked to Edward who nodded with a smile saying it was alright, she smiled back and took his hand and said. "I'm Ann."

* * *

***End Flashback***

"Good times." I whispered, remembering when I first met Ann.

I grabbed a needle and began stitching my wounds, this'll suck.

* * *

Pov Change: First.

Name: Snow Sylverthorne

Location: Ferry Camp.

I didn't unpack much, just a couple of empty notebooks to set on my desk and some pencil packs. I sat my Rucksack under the bed along with my pack that had my supplies in it. The Egg I had I had covered in some blankets and sat on the bed, I made sure it was snug and wouldn't roll off.

"Shit!" That startled me, what was he doing? I grabbed my staff and exited my room going over to his. I noticed the sun was higher in the sky and gave the area a nice glow to it, the place didn't even look like a war had raged through it.

Arrived at Dustin's room I knocked twice, Dustin answered a couple of second later holding his left arm that had a needed stuck in it. "Uh, hey what's up Snow?"

I gestured to his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Oh that! Yeah I was trying to patch it up and I failed horribly." He chuckled out, rubbing the back of his head with his good arm.

I sighed and went inside grabbed his right arm and sitting him down in a chair, I grabbed the medical kit he had and went back over to him and plucked the needle out, he yelped. "Ow! Be gentle with meh!"

I shook my head as I proceeded to try and fix what he messed up, the stitch job he did was a mess he did more harm than good. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the thread of before threading another, I cleaned the wound and sterilized it with some peroxide before starting to stitch the wound up, I made sure to be very careful with these cuts, I counted at least three and one was near an artery.

After about five minutes of work I cleaned then needle off with some alcohol and placing everything back into the kit for later use.

"Your wounds are pretty bad, though you had the sense to clean them at least." I snorted, "Most people wouldn't think to put something clean over it, not since the morphs took over." I grumbled.

"Well," He started. "My… dad, was going to teach me some medical stuff but…" he didn't finish as he looked away for a moment. "Ah I'm rambling, thanks for the help." He smiled.

I looked back to him. "Anyway, you shouldn't use your arm for a while, it needs to heal." I walked to the door and gripped the handle, "Remember do _NOT_ use your arm unless you have to. If it doesn't heal properly you'll lose the use of your arm."

He saluted me with his good arm. "Alright doc, I'll do that." he said, sounding like he was from Brooklyn.

I turned the handle, "If you need my assistance, I'll be in my room." I opened the door to be greeted by the sight of a morph.

Instantly my other hand lashed out at the morph and I quickly stepped back in alarm as Dustin somehow shot over to us, it was a blur.

"Whoa! What are you doing stop!" he yelled, stepping in front of the morph.

I took a step back. "What do you mean, 'stop'?" I snapped, causing him and the morph to back away. Dustin looked shocked but I didn't care. "It's a MORPH! You know, part of the species that killed off how many humans?" I took a step forward. "Took away nearly everything we had and use us for their own enjoyment? Ring any bells?"

Dustin's gaze took a dark turn as he said. "Yes, I know." He clenched his fist. "I lost a lot, friends, family."

"Then why are you protecting this morph?!" I demanded, staring him straight in the eye.

"Because her family saved my life and I owe it to her family to protect her!" he snapped back, as the morph grabbed his shirt, hiding from me with a fearful gaze. "So just lay off man."

I walked past him giving the morph a death glare, she retreated to the other side of Dustin as I stated coldly. "If this morph ever comes near me again…" I switched my gaze from the morph to Dustin. "It won't end well." I then left him and the morph as I went back to my room.

* * *

Pov Change: First

Name: Dustin Morin

Location Ferry Camp

I watched Snow walk away after his outburst about morphs, he must have a bad history with morphs.

I turned around and faced my terrified friend.

Ann was a Servine morph and she was wearing her dark dirt stained blue jacket with the tank top underneath and jeans with climbing boots, her long shoulder length brown hair was draped over her shoulders over her chest. Her light red eyes look bloodshot and she had a sad/scared expression.

"Don't worry about him," I assured her. "He's just new. Give him some time Ann, I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually."

"Who is he?" she asked, watching him disappear around the corner.

"Snow Sylverthorne, someone I met in the city a while ago." I answered. "He helped me fight of some morphs."

She suddenly grabbed me and hugged me tight, nearly hitting my hurt arm. I could feel something was wrong. "Ann," I pulled her away and knelt down as I held her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"The Empire, they put out a notice about you." She started to cry a little, tears left her eyes as she continued. "They want you-" she sniffled. "Dead, because of what you're doing for us."

I guess you could say I was a little shocked because of that, I mean come on I've been stealing from them since I was ten and I haven't been caught once. I hugged her tight. "That's all?" I asked.

She pulled away and looked up at me. "What?"

I patted her on the head, messing up her hair in the process. "If they want me dead they have to catch me first." I gave her my award winning smile. "And that is no easy feat my lass." She but her lip, something she does when she's unsure. I've learned that over the years of taking care of her. "I'll be fine Ann, I promise. I'm not going to leave you and the rest all alone. _Ever._ You understand?"

She nodded with a smile as she wiped away tears her tears. "Yes."

"Good, now you better tell me where you've been this whole time, I've been wondering wither or not you were captured or killed. You had me worried."

She scoffed. "Okay _Dad._" She said, joking. "So, I guess you made another run?"

I nodded. "Yeah I got a good haul this time, some canned food and plenty of water and some medical kits."

She seemed impressed. "Wow, nice!"

I laughed. "Yeah, so." I decided to change the subject. "I take it you went to The Wall?"

She nodded. "Yeah, They really changed up the place last time I went there. They got spotlights, heavily armed patrols and I'm pretty sure some landmines somewhere." She listed off with her fingers.

I sweat-dropped, okay then. I then laughed out. "So, not an ideal location for a summer home huh?"

She chuckled a bit before saying. "Oh! I also spotted someone I didn't think would come out of his little tower."

I eyed her suspiciously, my eyes widened as I thought of who she may have been talking about. "You don't mean…"

She nodded. "Thomas Shade." She said, eyeing the mainland.

I held my arm as I asked. "What was he doing here?"

"I don't know but…" she looked away as she continued, "he's the one who wants you dead."

I shuddered, I hate him. Then I asked. "Was Jenson there?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

I held my arm a little tighter, remembering what happened all those years ago. "N-no reason." I turned around and went into my room followed by Ann.

I sat down on the bed and went into thought. _"Shade…"_ I thought with malice. "_You are going to die._"

* * *

Pov Change: First

Name: Serpent Feuille

Location: CG Plane Hideout

I yawned as I sat up on my makeshift bed, shaking away the sleep. I eyed my hideout and found nothing had been disturbed. I got up off my bed and made my way over my bag and pulled out a bottle of water and chugged half its contents before tossing it back on the bed.

"What to do." I murmured, walking over to my computer that wasn't fried. I sat down and turned it on and typed into the search engine. But a window popped up saying "No Service" Groaning I got up and went over to the door, I had my dagger strapped onto my belt and my bag of spare parts as I went outside. The sun was high in the sky as I went over to an old rusty ladder and climbed up it.

I had found a satellite dish about four months ago and decided to put it to good use, I dragged it back here and managed to get it on top of the 'roof' of the plane where I jerry rigged a bunch of spare parts and what not to get it working, I then hacked into a satellite in orbit so I could get internet, while erasing my trail so I won't get caught of course.

Just as I thought, the cable had been chewed on, again. "_I'm running low again._" I thought as I fished through my bag for a spare cable, I found it and saw it was the last one I had. "Well damn." I muttered.

I grabbed some pliers and unscrewed the other cable and put it in my bag as I proceeded to screw the other one on, I attached the cable to the output and input parts then looked at my work, I needed to get some kind of repellent or something.

I climbed down the ladder with a sigh, I was about to leave when I remembered what day it was. The First, going back inside the plane I put my bag down and grabbed my backpack before leaving and locking the door, I walked over to the cliff and extended a vine whip towards the tree, I grabbed onto it and swung to the other side, I flew through the air an landed on the other side before breaking into a run.

I ran through the trees and over fallen debris and before I knew it I emerged onto the highway, the sound of the wind greeted me as I walked along the road a bit before breaking into a light jog. I jogged past old broke down cars and charred grounds.

I could hear a truck approaching from behind me so I put my hood up and started to walk slowly, keeping my head down. The truck passed by me without slowing down, I peered up and I saw it was an Empire troop carrier. They were headed for that monstrosity called 'The Wall'

"_Why do they need so many troops up there, they're up against some pretty weak humans._" I thought, they've been running trucks up there for day in and day out. What are they up to I wonder. "_A rebel attack perhaps?_" Damn rebels, that's probably the problem.

I walked along for what felt like hours until I arrived at a dirt road, I stopped and turned left.

* * *

Pov Change: Third

Time: 21:05

Location: Michigan wastes, near 'The Graveyard'

Walking along through the ruins of some old building was a young girl, an eighteen year old by the name of Ana Audito, she was a rebel combat medic within the rebellion. She wore a black tee-shirt under a dark brown jacket that had a red cross sawn on the left and right shoulder and on her back she carried a pack full of medical equipment for the field. She wore over her jacket a light bullet proof vest and over her legs she wore combat fatigues and boots that were black in color.

She peered behind her and saw her teammates.

A dark tanned man by the name of Julio walked behind her, he was about twenty five and he was the sniper for her squad. He had a shaved head but had a goatee that was braided and a dark brown. He wore a tank-top under an open black jacket with a pack of cigarettes that stuck out about halfway and he also wore torn blue jeans with tennis shoes.

The next was a nineteen year old Vaporeon morph named Jesse James, named after them. He was the Comms officer. He wore urban army fatigues and carried a large pack that held an old radio with an antenna that was about a foot long. He carried a M4A1 with an ACOG scope.

The final squad member was the squad leader, a human named George Franklin. He was about forty. He wore moderately heavy pre-war combat armor and carried a FNL-SCAR with a grenade launcher and a duel drum clip. He wore over his eyes wrap-around sunglasses with a red tint.

"Sir" Ana started. "We're coming up on The Graveyard." She told him, pointing out the old sign that led to a pre-war cemetery.

"I know." He said his gruff voice sounding like he was a heavy smoker.

They arrived and took cover in the heavy uncut foliage that surrounded the area. Julio took a position in a tree with his SVD while everyone else got behind trees, they didn't want to be spotted. George knelt down as Jesse knelt with Ana behind an oak tree.

The Graveyard was just that, a graveyard. Old headstones pockmarked the ground, covering several yards. Some were cracked with old age while others looked somewhat new.

Walking through the place, past old graves was an old man around seventy he's been here ever since the war started. He carried an old shovel in one hand as he walked with a slight limp and he had a grim expression on his face as he looked at many of the headstones. He wore a simple jumpsuit and wading boots and wore a withered hat over his graying hair, his grey eyes somber as he watched several people, both morph and human mourn their loved ones.

Ana couldn't help but feel sad as she watched the old man walk through the place. But her sight instantly changed from him to a familiar face that entered The Graveyard, Serpent Feuille.

"Sir." She gestured over by the gate, George nodded and pulled out some binoculars and peered through them.

Serpent had his hood up obscuring his face, as he walked slowly. In his right hand he held two flowers, both red Roses. He walked past mourners of all ages, from small children no older than eight to elders no older than sixty. He could hear, no he could feel the combined grief that surrounded him.

Eventually he arrived, two medium sized headstones that bare two names. "Robert Feuille" and "Laura Feuille" his parents.

He knelt down and placed one of the roses in the slot for his mother and the other for his father, he stood back up as he bowed his head.

Back with Ana she felt something wet hit her head, she looked up and saw numerous dark rain clouds had gathered. "_It was clear a minute ago._" She thought as rain started to gently fall, she saw some of the mourners pull out umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain. She pulled out a scope and peered through it towards Serpent and saw that he was crying, he kept his head down as tears fell from his eyes, he clutched his hands together as the rain started to fall heavier.

Serpent didn't care about the rain as it hit him, soaking his hoodie and trailing down his back sending shivers throughout his body. But then the rain stopped hitting him, he looked up and saw an umbrella had been put over him, he looked at whoever was holding and saw a female Pidgeot morph with a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I saw you were shivering and-"

He cut her off. "No, its fine." he said, turning back to the headstones. "You just startled me."

She nodded then looked at the headstones. "Family?"

Serpent nodded. "My mother and father." He answered, feeling a tear leave his eye.

She bowed her head in respect as she said. "I'm sorry for your loss." she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"…Who did you lose?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the headstone.

She took her hand away as looked over at a small headstone that was next to a larger one. "My little sister and mother." She said, grief lacing her voice.

He put his hand on her back. "My condolences miss."

"You don't have to call me miss." She looked back to him. "My name is Lily Lightfeather."

He wondered whether or not to tell her his name, he went with it. "Serpent Feuille."

"It's a pleasure Serpent." She said as she smiled a little bit. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

He gave her a look, why would she ask him that. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." She looked out south. "There's a small island just a little ways south with a crashed ferry on it, that's where a couple of friends of mine is staying at." She looked back to him. "He's a really nice guy-" she chuckled a little bit. "-for a human that is, but I'm sure he'd let you crash there if you wanted to."

He shook his head. "I have a place so I don't need anywhere to 'crash.'" He turned around to leave as he said. "But thank you for the offer."

"Wait, here take this." she handed him a small rolled up umbrella. "Dustin always said to be prepared."

He looked her in the eye as he took it. "Thank you Lily." He said as he unrolled it and used it to cover himself from the rain. "Your friend must be smart."

She tilted her head with a short chuckle. "In a way, he can be a doof sometimes." She turned around to leave. "It was nice meeting you Serpent, have a safe trip home." She then departed, heading for the other exit.

He sighed as he exited The Graveyard, a rare smile on his face.

Ana watched as Serpent and the other morph left the area as the rain continued to fall, she had put on her hat she always carried in her pocket, and it helped a little. She looked over at Jesse and saw he was using something that can be used to hear from long distances, and he had one of those looks. "What did you hear?"

He looked up at her and said. "Nothing much, just something about his parents, the girl's name, someone named Dustin and an island just a little bit south from here." he listed off, before he remembered something else. "Oh the girl's name is Lightfeather." He said, making George look at him.

"Lightfeather? As in the worldwide arms dealer Lightfeather, his daughter?" he questioned. "I thought she was killed with her mother in that plane crash?"

He shook his head. "He had three kids, two daughters and one son. The youngest died with her mother." He said, remembering the report he read a while ago about the Lightfeather family. "This is Lily Lightfeather, she went missing eight years ago and hasn't been seen since."

"Well, that's interesting." He murmured, shifting in his place as rain started to trail down his back. He looked up at Julio who was as still as a stone. "How are you not fazed by this?"

Julio was looking through his scope at the landscape, he didn't move at all as he said. "I'm a water type, white boy." Jesse and Ana chuckled but a stern look from George made them shut up.

"Let's get moving, let's check out that Island she mentioned." He stood up from his spot as Julio jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them, he put his rifle on his back as Jesse and Ana stood up and everyone started to move. "And then go back to base."

"Are we telling them about Lily and the Island?" Jesse asked, trying to keep pace.

George nodded. "Yeah, might can use it for an outpost depending." He said no more as they proceeded back to base.

* * *

Pov Change: Third

Location: Iron Mountain Correctional Facility

Sitting near the base of the mountain sat a prison, now this prison used to hold a prisoner, a deadly prisoner by the name of Skylar Frendel. It was abandoned years after the war and most prisoners escaped while others were either killed off by Skylar or forced to join his little gang of bandits, which were few in number.

Skylar stood on top of an overturned Prison bus as he looked on at the landscape, why? Who knows. He was forty years old and stood about six feet and was wearing bloodstained clothes, a dark brown sweater and sweat pants with stolen prison guard boots, his hair was brown and messy and his eyes were a calm looking blue.

On his belt was a combat knife with some small blood stains under the hilt, sitting next to him was a RIOT shield and a scythe.

On the ground behind him stood a teenager named Felix Roquefort he too was an escaped convict, but from a different prison. He was eighteen and wore a dark blue tee-shirt under a black vest and brown baggy pants with running shoes. His hair was dark red and his eyes were two different colors, one being green and the other blue.

Around his shoulder he had a steel spiked whip coiled around it and tucked into his pants was a 9mm Pistol, originally a prison guard's weapon.

Felix had his arms crossed as he asked.. "So, what are we doing here?"

Skylar kept looking out into the distance, again for whatever reason he only knew. "I'm… looking for someone…" he muttered, a sick grin on his features.

"Who?" Felix questioned. "If you don't mind me prying."

"Prey…-" he touched the hilt of his knife. "-that escaped my grasp a long time ago." He answered, remembering a little 'Trip' he made years ago.

Felix asked no further, he merely nodded. Felix started back for the prison, hands behind his back.

The prison was Skylar's 'Base' some prison guard had survived but he made short work of them. He and his band of outlaws made this their home, turning it into a fortress that is practically impossible to get into. They rely on raids from the nearby outposts and cities for supplies and gear, or hunting the wildlife.

Felix entered in through the gates and across the yard where some of the prisoners were either working out or sparring with one another. They didn't notice Felix as he entered the Prison. The prison was about three stories tall with a chain-link fence that went around the perimeter that had barbed wire at the top and some of the windows had scorch marks, signaling where some fires had started long ago.

The inside was covered with graffiti and loud rock and metal played throughout the place, some of the prisoners inside the place were fixing or making weapons, nail bats or some type of crossbow. Felix descended some stairs until he was in the basement, the basement was flooded from rains and some floods that hit the area a year ago. There was also a canal that led out to sea, but no one knows why it's there though.

He opened a door and went inside. He lived in the basement where he could work on his 'projects' there were several tables and barrels as well as bins filled with pipes and other pieces of scrap metal. On one table sat a small oil canister that had the top taken off and inside were several wires and what looked like some small explosives. He was making a bomb, a small bomb though.

He took of his whip and gun and placed them on a small coffee table that sat near him and began his work once again. He grabbed some pliers and some small parts among other things and began placing them inside, being as careful as possible so he doesn't set it off by accident. He attached some wires to a timing device made from a watch and attached another wire from the watch to the explosive. He then placed a remote detonation device so he could set it off from remote, which was made from a garage door opener. Once he set everything in place he placed the top back on and screwed it back in place before putting it in a safe that had a similar bomb in it.

Satisfied, he walked over to the canal which was about ten feet wide and thirty feet deep, he knelt down and tapped the water twice before something rose up. It was a shiny Milotic, a male Milotic named Wilhelm. "How are you doing?" he asked

Wilhelm craned his head down to Felix's level. "Pretty good, considering that I have to swim in this water." He answered. "I'm pretty sure I saw the skeleton of a prison guard down there."

"Well, the canal does go to the sea," he said, looking down the cave like exit "You could always go out there if you want."

Wilhelm tilted his head. "And leave you here with that human, what was his name again?"

"His name is Skylar, and don't worry about me," he said, gesturing to his many bombs and traps. "I can handle myself."

Wilhelm seemed unsure but nodded. "Alright, I think I will."

"Have fun." Felix said as Wilhelm departed beneath the waters. Felix walked back over to his table and grabbed his pistol before walking over to a small rollout bed, it was blue in color. He sat down on it before laying back and putting his pistol under his pillow and closing his eyes, he was tired.

* * *

Pov Change: First

Time: 21:10

Name Snow Sylverthorne

Location: Ferry camp

"How can he be with...them, those... things?" I fumed. "Those morphs, those -creatures- are nothing like us." my snort of disgust came right after that.

I went into my room and locked my door, while grabbing my notebook which was by the door. _"Ever since that day, all they've ever done is torture those weaker than them, without caring about all the families they've ruined, without thinking about the damage they've done to everything, without remorse to those not of them." _these thoughts plagued me, while I started writing.

_It never fails, I finally find a relatively safe place, and a morph shows up, a Servine morph. What is he thinking letting them near him? A nice morph? Yeah, the chances of finding a nice morph are about as likely as humans being able to live in space without assistance._

_But what of him, Dustin. I know I've heard the name before, but he chose to live with her. Why? Something's going on with him, but what? He lived with Pokémon to develop senses to 'feel' them, he lives out in the ruins, how is it he hasn't resented them? He doesn't like them, but won't kill them unless he has to...that's why he stopped me. One less of them means one less future threat to deal with later, but he's more than capable of taking on a small crowd, his performance at Traverse proved that. What's he hiding..?_

I looked up at the swathed egg, staring at it for a full minute, never taking my eyes off of it.

_-He's given me no reason to distrust him, but he consorts with them. He's given me protection, without any ill intent as of now. I'm going to regret this most likely, however, I don't have much of a choice. I'm staying with him, at least until I get more answers to solve this entire problem. Dustin..._

_Are you worth my trust?_

I closed my notebook and slipped it next to my pack. "It's getting late..." my eyes trailed to the small window to the outside, which displayed the evening sun. _"Yellow, orange, red, and a hint of blue..."_ I closed my eyes while I set my back on the mattress. _"I'll think about this more later."_

* * *

**A/n Whoo! What a chapter, not 10K but still a good one. :)**

**I would also like to thank Arcanemaster2324 for Felix Roquefort and Skylar Frendal, they both belong to him along with Snow Sylverthorne, and for a little help with the dialogue. ;) thanks buddy.**

**Serpent Feuille belongs to StylishDescent along with Ana Audito, her squad members however belong to me.**

**Again Ryan Shofield belongs to TEHSCREW. Hope you liked how I wrote him out! :D**

**Also there is one slot left for an OC, betta hurry! :D**

**Well, now we know who Ann is, along with a little bit more to Dustin's past and Serpent and Ryan. And who is Skylar after? And Lily is the daughter of a Worldwide Arms dealer?! :O holy crap!**

**So many questions… I think.**

**Well, R&R and I can't wait to see all of you till next time, also. Tell me how this chapter was and I want to hear your thoughts on the matter, as well as other things pertaining to the story. Bye! :D**


	5. NOTICE!

Sad to say I've gotten full up on OC's. my apologies friends, but I'll open it back up later in the story.

Enjoy the story, and don't review this notice... thank you :)


End file.
